


Chris Evans Drabbles

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags will change as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: my drabbles for Chris Evans and his characters
Relationships: Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Dropping In - Steve

You’d been teasing Steve, wearing only his shirt, eating and drinking as sexually as possible, and touching his ass and crotch as much as possible. He was absolutely fuming, you could tell. Hours of being teased and not being able to do anything about it due to having to get work done made Steve angry. And you were completely turned on by that.

Finally, Steve’s work day was done, and he could pay you the attention he so desperately wanted to give you. But you kept teasing him by walking away with a smile every time he touched or kissed you. It wasn’t until after dinner that you finally let Steve “catch” you.

Steve didn’t even let you leave the dining room before capturing you in his arms and kissing you hard. A growl escaped Steve’s lips, and you could feel how hard he was.

“Do you know how hard it was to concentrate on work when you’ve been teasing me all day?” Steve asked, though you knew he didn’t need an answer. “I need you so badly!”

“Then take me, my Captain,” you smirked.

Another growl. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard we’ll be dropping into the neighbor’s for a coffee.”

Arousal pooled between your legs at that statement. Steve hauled you on top of the table and pushed your legs apart. He looked up at you with lust filled eyes.

“I hope you’re ready for a long night.


	2. Sex on the Beach - Ari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Ari with some stress relief

You watched Ari as he stood on the beach, looking out on the ocean. He’d been so stressed lately that you were worried about him. Considering all that had been happening recently, you knew Ari had reason to be stressed but you also knew that he needed a break.

As you walked over to him, Ari looked from the ocean to you. He smiled and took your hand in his to pull you closer. Immediately you wrapped your arms around him, placing your head on his chest.

“Come out to check on me, darling?” He chuckled.

“Maybe. Could be I wanted you to have me here on this beach.”

Ari growled at that. “Don’t tempt me…”

You lifted your head to look at him. “Why not?”

“Because if I start, I might not be able to stop.”

You saw Ari’s eyes darken in lust. Smirking, you ran your fingers through his hair, then his beard, making him lean against you.

“Who said I’d want you to stop?” You asked.

With that, Ari pulled your waist closer to him and kissed you deeply. You whimpered into the kiss, enjoying the passion shared between you and Ari. Slowly, gently, he laid on the sand, bringing you on top of him. Ari made quick work of removing your clothes.

“Ride my thigh, darling. Show me how much you want me.”

You obeyed, slowly rolling your hips against his denim clad thigh. The strength you felt beneath you only increased your desire and arousal. Ari only smirked, placing his hands on your hips to help you.

Suddenly Ari flexed his thigh, making you rub even harder against him. You gasped, then moaned as you could feel the coil of orgasm start to snap and break. Ari kept your hips moving, making you ride him as you came.

As quickly as you came, Ari had his cock out, hard and waiting. It wasn’t long before he thrust inside of you.

“I hope you’re ready for a long night, my darling.”


	3. Quarantine Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives you a haircut

“Hey, Steve?”

He looked up from his book. “Yeah, doll?”

“You’ve cut Bucky’s hair before, right?”

Nervously, you shifted from foot to foot. You’d never had anyone besides your regular hairdresser cut your hair, but with quarantine going on, you didn’t want to go out for something that could be done at home. Even if it might not be done as well. But you weren’t sure if Steve would agree.

“Yeah, I’ve trimmed his hair quite a lot,” Steve answered, closing his book. “Both back in the 40s and after he came back. Why do you ask?”

Slight heat filled your cheeks. “I was wondering if you could…”

“Trim your hair?” He finished. “I’d love to. I know you haven’t been able to go out with the quarantine and all. I’m glad you trust me.”

You nodded. “Thank you, Steve!”

Asking Steve to cut your hair ended up being the best idea. He was gentle, and took such care that you couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. Steve didn’t need to be so gentle, but the fact that he even wanted to be was something you liked so much about him. When he was done, you thanked Steve with a kiss.

Steve stammered and blushed. “Bucky certainly never thanked me like that!”

“Well, you’re not his boyfriend, so I’m glad he didn’t,” You chuckled. “But thank you. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Steve kissed you again.


	4. Paint Fight-Steve

Maybe it was crazy to re-paint this room in just a couple of hours, but you’d wanted to get it done in time to tell Steve some very important news. Unfortunately, you didn’t quite make it in time before Steve came home. But with just one wall to go, you decided you could adjust your plans.

“Doll? Where are you?”

“Back here!” You called out. “Can you help me with something?”

Steve followed your voice to the room you’d been painting while he’d been getting groceries. He whistled at the change. You smiled at him, knowing Steve would be curious but not wanting to tell him just yet.

“Can you help me with this last wall?” You asked. “You can do the high part while I do all the lower stuff.”

The two of you got to work, and fell into easy conversation. Suddenly, almost done with the wall, a drop of paint dropped on your arm. You gasped in faux offense, placing your hand over your heart.

“Here I was, thinking you’re a gentleman, and yet you’ve dropped paint on me!”

Steve laughed. “I could do worse, you know. But I’m a gentleman.” He winked.

You shook your head. “I think people would be surprised at how ungentlemanly you truly are, sweetheart. Fortunately, I’m the only person who knows that!”

“Oh, dearie me, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Steve joked. “Probably outrunning Sam all the time!”

“Steve, you do that anyway,” you said. “But I think I’ll forgive you. With a caveat.”

With that, you painted Steve’s nose. A little offended noise escaped him, and he retaliated by painting your forehead. You giggled, right before starting a paint fight. The two of you laughed as you continued painting each other.

Eventually, you and Steve had to stop. Still laughing, you started painting the wall again, finishing your section as Steve finished his. Now far more covered in paint than you had been after painting the first three walls, you suggested a shower.

“Together?” Steve brightened at the thought.

“Of course,” you chuckled. “But I have some news first.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m pregnant!”

At first, Steve couldn’t speak, his mouth open in shock. You giggled at his impression of a fish. Then he picked you up and spun you around, whooping.

“We’re gonna have a baby! Is that why you were painting this room?” Steve asked as he put you back down.

Giggling, you nodded. “I’d wanted to completely finish it before I told you, but you got back early.”

Steve kissed you. “That’s the best news I’ve heard since you agreed to marry me. Just wait until Sam and Bucky find out they’re going to be uncles!”

“Well, why don’t we figure out how to tell them while we wash this paint off?”

With that, you lead Steve to what was the most fun shower you’d had in a while.


End file.
